


Love Letter (Ciel x Lizzy one-shot)

by eecmidford



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Ciel x Lizzy, F/M, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, blackbutler, cielizzy, cielxlizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eecmidford/pseuds/eecmidford





	Love Letter (Ciel x Lizzy one-shot)

An exhausted groan escaped the young Earl's lips as he collapsed into his desk chair, his muscles aching. Just back from one of the most terrifying and exhausting missions of his career, Ciel Phantomhive found himself unable to dispel the memories of the many horrible things he'd seen-dismembered corpses, burned-out villages, starving orphans with haunted eyes and rail-thin bodies-all images reminding the queen's watchdog of that month, of the loss of his parents, his home, his childhood innocence...

Crying out involuntarily, Ciel hid his face in his hands just as his demon butler, Sebastian, entered the study, carting a tea-tray and an amused expression.

"You've received a letter from Lady Elizabeth, young Master," Sebastian announced in his soft musical voice. Ciel sighed in annoyance, lifting his head. "Lizzy...what could she possibly want?" Sebastian placed the sealed envelope into the Master's extended hand. "She even used pink sealing wax...Honestly, is she completely unaware of how staggeringly busy I've been recently?" His words were harsh, but Ciel was more exhausted than angry as he broke the seal, finding his fiancee's letter to be written in pink as well. He blinked twice, letting his deep blue eye adjust before beginning to read.

"Dear Ciel,

I hope you're doing all right. Mother said you were sent on a tough mission by Her Majesty, so I thought I would send you something cute to cheer you up. Enclosed are several cards and drawings made by Grell and I. Some of Grell's drawings might be really red, though. I told him not to use red because it's the color of blood and might upset you, but he used up all my red glitter anyway. I hope that whenever you look at these, they'll remind you of how very much I love you. I can't wait to be your wife!"

Love,  
Your Lizzy."

He read Elizabeth's words over as a new emotion swelled within his tired bosom, consuming him, overpowering him and dispelling all he had earlier felt. Love? Yes, Ciel's pure and unfaltering love for Lizzy had always been a part of him, but this was something brand-new. It was a good feeling, a strong feeling...

Safe. 

(I don't own Black Butler or any characters mentioned.)


End file.
